Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace
Kamen Rider Blade The Movie: Missing Ace (劇場版　仮面ライダー剣　MISSING ACE, Gekijōban Kamen Raidā Bureido Misshingu Ēsu) is the theatrical film adaptation of the Japanese 2004 Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Blade, directed by Hidenori Ishida and Katsuya Watanabe and written by Toshiki Inoue. The film is produced by Ishimori Productions and Toei, the producers of all the previous television series and films of the Kamen Rider series. Following the tradition of all Heisei Kamen Rider movies, it is a double bill with the movie for 2004's Super Sentai series Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger The Movie: Full Blast Action, both of which premiered on September 11, 2004. The film's title is translated into English as Masked Rider Blade The Movie: Missing Ace. This movie is take place after event of the final episode. The Director's Cut was released on DVD on May 21, 2005 and peaked at number 13 in the weekly Oricon chart, remaining in the list for 5 weeks Plot Four years after an alternate ending to the series, in which Blade seals the Joker, the characters have moved on with their lives: Kenzaki is a garbage man, Mutsuki has graduated high school, and Kotarō has published a book about the Kamen Riders to great success, but on Amane's upcoming birthday, it was revealed that she has become a delinquent without the emotional support of Hajime. The Undead have been re-released, and a new trio of Kamen Riders—Glaive, Larc and Lance—have emerged from BOARD, now led by Tachibana. After recapturing two of the Category Aces, Kenzaki and Mutsuki join with the new Riders. When all the Undead are sealed once more, Glaive reveals himself to be the Albino Joker, a white version of the original Joker, and captures Kotarō's niece to obtain the ultimate power, sealing her in the Vanity Card. In order to free Amane from the card, Hajime is unsealed from the Joker Card and the four Riders are again united, intent on saving Amane and stopping the Albino Joker. In the end, Hajime swaps his life for Amane in the Vanity Card and allows himself to be destroyed by Blade to weaken Jashin 14. Blade uses his King Form to cut Jashin 14 in half, putting an end to the Undead. Movie-exclusive Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Glaive Kamen Rider Larc Kamen Rider Lance Cast * Kazuma Kenzaki: * Sakuya Tachibana: (under the stage name "Hironari Amano") * Hajime Aikawa: * Mutsuki Kamijō: * Shiori Hirose: * Kotarō Shirai: * Haruka Kurihara: * Amane Kurihara (child): * Amane Kurihara (teen): * Nozomi Yamanaka: * Kei Karasuma: * Junichi Shimura: * Natsumi Miwa: * Shin Magaki: * Voice of Rouzer: * Voice of King Rouzer: * Narrator: Guest actors * Baba: - known for his previous role as Yuji Kiba in Kamen Rider 555 * Hanada: - known for his previous role as Kyoji Murakami in Kamen Rider 555 * Security Guard: - known for his previous role as Naoya Kaido in Kamen Rider 555 Suit actors * Kamen Rider Blade: * Kamen Rider Garren: * Kamen Rider Chalice: * Kamen Rider Leangle: , Songs Theme song *"ELEMENTS" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Miki Fushisue **Composition: RIDER CHIPS & Cher Watanabe **Artist: RIDER CHIPS featuring Ricky After his performance in "ELEMENTS," Ricky was made RIDER CHIPS' permanent vocalist. Notes *The director's cut of Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace was also shown as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html References Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Summer Movies